The present invention relates to an electric fishing float, and more particularly to a fishing float having indicators located within a closed upper end of an elongated float body which flash in response to biting by a fish.
In the electric fishing floats of the type described, it is most preferable to use as a light source a light emitting diode because it has strong resistance to impact and can eliminate the problem of disconnection of a filament of a lamp and, accordingly, has a semi-permanent service life. Light emitting diodes start emitting light when the voltage impressed exceeds about 1.7 V so that a cell capable of supplying about 2 V must be used. However each of the conventional mercury and manganese cells can supply the terminal voltage of only about 1.3 to 1.5 V so that at least two cells must be provided. As a result, the electric fishing floats become large in size and heavy in weight, resulting in poor response to biting by a fish.
The conventional electric fishing floats have a further problem in that the electric connection between the cell and the light source is not stable and reliable. More particularly, it has been difficult to securely hold the cell within a fishing float and to retain in position the contact members for electrically interconnecting the light source and the cell. Furthermore the replacement of a cell is difficult.